Dont Fall For you might Get hurt
by FallenUnderGrace
Summary: Eli soon realizes he loves alli. and clare is with declan anyway. but will a jealous drew use his own brother  adam  to get her back?  ALSO: rated M for a reason. SOME sexual scenes. LANGUAGE. AND violence..


_**Chapter 1 : Wasted.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own degrassi of I did munro chambers would be happitly kissing james edward campbell hehe. **_

Eli's POV

clare was basically a saint. No doubt about it.

She would never have to know the dirty thoughts I had about her.

NEVER.

That is until I told alli.

Me and alli have actually gotten really close lately.

Shes like the girl best friend I never had.

I dont exactly know if alli told clare, but It wouldnt surprise me.

I was driving to school when my phone beeped.

The screen said

_NEW MESSAGE FROM ALLI BHANDARI _

_OMG! ELIJAH GOLDSWORTHY YOU CALL ME immediately!_

Ugh. What could possibly be SOOOOO important?

I called and waited silently as it ringed.

Alli: "OMG!"

Eli; "WHAAAAAAT?"

Alli: "you didnt have to say it like that...anyway. Clare is with...DECLAN!'

with that I dropped the phone and sped to alli's house.

Was she fucking serious?

I pulled up and started knocking aggressively.

"um. No ones home leave a message!" I heard her say.

I was through with games I opened the door not waiting for an answer.

Only to see alli kissing..no RUBBING drew. I couldnt help it, a ping of jealousy came through me.

WHAT? I couldnt possibly like alli. NEVER.

Before they could stop what they were doing I ran for the door. I was skipping today, no way was I going to put up with clare or alli.

As I pulled up to my house I saw a figure.

It was a girl with soft bouncy cinnamon curls. Clare. Who was with her?

Then it came into view. Declan. They were sucking face.

Great. Just great.

I ran inside and went straight to my room. Before I knew it I was crying.

Seeing _her _so intimate with him. "Alli why are you doing this to me?" I muttered to myself.

WAIT. Alli? Did I just say alli? To think I would be upset about clare. But all I could think about was alli, gorgeous, indian, amazing in her own way alli, with that _jock. _I love her. I love alli bhandari. And I wanted her to be mine.

But she never will be, and that made me sob even more.

This girl she, she broke my heart. I knew her and drew were together but I never had to go through the pain of seeing them so intimate.

I looked at my watch. Shit. I mustv'e been thinking for quite a while. It was 10:30.

whatever.

I logged onto facerange and saw alli was online.

Should I send her a message?

Before I could finish that thought an IM popped up. From alli. I smiled to myself.

AlliB123: Um hey...about today, im sorry. If it helps me and drew arent dating anymore. He tried to go to far...

thats when I started to type furiously..

Eli-gold49: What? Do I have some ass to kick?

AlliB123: elijah...thats sweet but there was another reason why I broke it off with him..

Eli-gold49: oh. What?

AlliB123: can I come over? We need to talk.

But before I could respond she logged off.

I smirked realizing she answered her own question. Now all I did was wait.

Alli's POV

I was walking to elijah goldsworthy's house in nothing but a smidge to tight tank top and bunny shorts. Wow was I stupid.

I couldnt take it anymore. I love him! I love eli. The way he makes me laugh, the way he makes me blush, everything. Damn that ckare. She doesnt DESERVE him. I hope shes happy with "Douche Declan"

hahaha. Yeah that was my new name for him...

I realized I was almost there and quickly pushed my boobs up.

What cant a girl impress ;D?

I didnt bother knocking. I knew his parents were away. I walked in and went up to his room. With a deep breath I opened the door.

"H-h-hey.." I said. Great. Just great.

"Hey there." eli said in a strange yet seductive voice.

Oh how I loved his amazing green eyes.

How they would practically poor into my soul.

I didnt want to bore him with chit chat so I decided to show him how I feel.

I grabbed his blazer and pulled him toward me.

I kissed him with a burning passion. He was shocked but then got real into it and pushed me against the wall. He started to lick my lower lip practically begging for entrance which was granted. I moaned as he deepened the kiss.

I had NO idea kissing him would feel this good. Then I started to notice his pants rise. I guess he was enjoying it too. I switched our positions to where he was the one against the wall and I slowly started to grind my hips against his bulge, he softly moaned with each thrust I provided. "I love you Alli Bhandari." He huskily whispered into my ear.

" I love you too elijah." I happily said back.

(**A/N) ok so how is it? Next chapter will hopefully be up later. **

**Im so excited for the season premiere tomorrow! **

**Andd also I need a least 7 reviews before I post the next chapter. **

**SO GO HURRY AND REVIEW! **

**XOXO, Torr. 3**


End file.
